


Leather

by exyking



Series: Monthly Ficlet Collection [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Ficlet, Gags, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyking/pseuds/exyking
Summary: Request: Damen tying Laurent up and putting a vibrator up his ass and a gag in his mouth, and then spending a long time teasing him while wearing leather gloves?





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekidneyontheleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekidneyontheleft/gifts).



> For my amazing patron, I hope this hits your kinks 😉

The rough texture is somehow smooth on his sweat slick skin. The soft leather glides across his chest, over the dip of his sternum, each textured fingertip trailing a burning line as they go. Laurent shudders when Damen circles a nipple, so hard and sensitive that the almost-touch burns. He whimpers, squirming in his bonds, when Damen’s finger presses over the bud.

“Someone’s getting sensitive,” Damen says, voice deep and rough. 

Laurent grunts, squirming harder. It’s so  _ hard  _ to concentrate when Damen touches him like this, so hard to pretend it doesn't utterly undo him when he's made to take whatever Damen wants to give him. The leather is new, it's not something Laurent ever considered before, but he's not sure now how he's ever going to get this out of his head. Anytime he brushes up against a piece of leather fabric, he's going to remember exactly how it felt running over his body, caressing every secret, sensitive part of him like Laurent was nothing more than a canvas, and Damen a painter determined to cover every inch of him.

Damen has been teasing him like this for so long already, his body is like one exposed nerve, singing under every touch, almost at the point of too much. He's not sure how much more of this he can take.

Damen moves then, and Laurent watches with wide eyes as he reaches onto the bed beside him, searching for the little black remote he left there. Laurent whines pitifully in the back of his throat as Damen’s lips split in a wide grin. 

Laurent's body jolts, arching so high off the bed when Damen clicks the vibrator onto the next speed that he has to hold him down.

It’s buzzing right against his prostate, so large there’s nowhere to go to escape it, no way to adjust that will stop that mind numbing pleasure sizzling through him. He wants to beg; for mercy, for more, for an end to this torture-- he doesn't know, but nothing but unintelligible grunts escape past the ball gag Damen has put in his mouth.

There’s nothing he can do but take it. 

He closes his eyes, lets his head fall back against the soft pillows, trying distract himself, trying to overcome the unbearable overstimulation of pleasure without release. Damen won’t let him come, not with the ring so tight around his cock. It’s maddening.

“Uh, uh,” Damen says. He grabs Laurent’s face in his gloved hands, pulling him back upright. “Keep your eyes open. I want you to watch me.”

Laurent wants to defy him, wants to keep them closed out of sheer stubbornness. The sensation of the rough leather glove squeezing tight around his cock changes his mind.

Damen keeps him on the edge for so long Laurent is beyond thought. There’s nothing but the buzzing in his ass, the ache of his jaw, the smooth and rough sensation of Damen’s hands all over his body, tracing every dip and groove and line with fingers that know exactly where Laurent is most sensitive. It must go on for hours; it feels like years. He’s beyond speech by the time Damen finally takes the gag out of his mouth.

“Do you want to come?” Damen asks him, voice soft and low and gentle, rousing Laurent out of his pleasured haze.

“Yes, yes, please--”

Damen’s hands run over him, down his body in a stuttering line as leather catches on his skin, burning hot and icy cold all at one. When Damen reaches his cock he doesn’t hesitate, taking a firm hold of him in his leather-roughened grip, stroking him from root to tip in one firm, inexorable pass. Laurent cries out, unbearably sensitive from being kept on the edge for so long. It hurts, but even as he thrashes and tries to shy away, he needs more. The paradox is breaking his mind apart.

“Please, please, let me come, oh fuck please--”

All at once, Damen unfastens the cock ring and squeezes him tight, so tight Laurent’s knees tremor, back arching off the bed, bound arms thrashing. With the vibrator shaking him apart from within, Laurent comes harder than he ever has in his life, wave after wave cresting and breaking unendingly. He can hardly breathe for the pleasure of it.

“Good boy,” Damen kisses into his skin, lips following the path of the leather. “You’re so perfect.”


End file.
